Paranormal Reunions
by HeavyBull134
Summary: The Vaes' and Darkshadows' along with Daisy's family are reunited just like back at the old farm. But paranormal activity hampers the reunion. Thx to the one and only Rocker54. Takes place a couple of weeks before "Night of the Twisters."
1. This small idea

Chapter 1-This small idea

Miller had an idea. And before you say "So what?" let me tell you how an idea is processed in Miller's head.

It is planned, it is devised, and then it's carried out under any means necessary.

Miller had thought and wondered for the longest time what it would be like to have EVERYONE from his, Daisy's, DJ's and Reven's past farm.

Rose was dead, Van and Lisa Darkshadow were dead, and the Grandparents' Vae were dead. Daniel had been an emotional wreck ever since Rose died, Daisy had healed from it, be he was far from recovery. He spent more money on tissues than even his daily living expenses.

He pulled back the bolt on his L96-A1 Sniper Rifle. Not Bulls-Eye's, but his custom-made one. He loved it because it was the middle ground between his M40-A1 Sniper Rifle and his M200 Intervention Anti-Material Sniper Rifle.

It was 12:01 a.m. The Witching Hour. All the demons and dark paranormal entities came out at this hour.

He looked at Daisy, then to DJ's stall. They had never seen the shit that real demons could do. One demon read their mind and use their family members to haunt them, creating images of their eyes cut out and bleeding, demonic teeth and inhuman hissing, bowels and guts cut out and bleeding but still they would walk and-

Miller stopped before he got too far. The idea, he thought, stay focused on the idea.

He looked at the Barn, which even though his and DJ's whippet friends had still moved in, had 6 empty rooms.

One for Reven, one for Rose and Daniel, and one for Lisa and Van Darkshadow.

Perfect.

He dialed the number to Reven at her farm.

"Hello?" said Reven

"Reven," said Miller, "It's been a long time."

"Miller!" said Reven, excited to hear his voice, "I'm glad to hear from you. How have you been?" she said this less heartily, "how's Daisy?"

"Reven I know it's late," said Miller, "But I have an idea, I'm going to bring back everyone and lead them to Barnyard. It will be almost just like it was before the flood. Have your bags packed. That's an order. I have a device called the Ruby Sun that should bring them back. We go to the Graveyard, just you, me, DJ, and Daisy."

"Just like old times." said Reven, "When all four of us spent the night in that graveyard."

"We will have time to reminisce later." said Miller firmly, "Do you have your bags packed?"

"Yup," said Reven, "Should I bring my M249? I've wanted to try her out now for months."

"Yes," said Miller, "The M249 Light Machine Gun. Make sure to have your 200-round clip, a good LED flashlight, and Red Dot Sight attached."

"Roger." said Reven, and she hung up.

Miller snuck into DJ and Rosey's room, where they were sleeping. He stood over DJ and counted to 3. At 3, he pulled DJ right out of his bed and covered his mouth with his hoof; DJ couldn't see who was grabbing him and began swinging and trying to pull his arm off. They got out of the room and Miller whispered,

"It's me, bubbs, it's me."

DJ flung Miller's arm off him, "What the hell are you doing?" DJ whispered loudly,

Miller told him of the plan. DJ did not hesitate.

"Grab your lightsabers," said Miller, "Hurry!"

"Why?" said DJ, "Were just going to a graveyard"

"I'll explain after we pick up Reven," said Miller

DJ grabbed his lightsabers and ran excitedly to Miller's Lamborghini.

Miller woke Daisy up, and told her of the plan.

"Do you still have my XM8?" said Miller,

"Yeah." said Daisy, getting herself ready as fast as she could. "Why?"

"Get it ready, grab our ammo crate and load it in the Lamborghini. Then get a flashlight attached to it and grab 15 full mags. I'll explain why in after we pick up Reven." said Miller.

Daisy obeyed, and before long the Lamborghini sped off into the night sky.


	2. The Graveyard

Chapter 2-The Graveyard.

Miller, DJ and Daisy picked up Reven. The sky was cloudy and starless, and not even the moon showed its comforting white light. It was pitch black. Not just any pitch black. The pitch black in which you are blind to anything. The pitch black that demons and other dark paranormal entities thrive in.

All four of them could feel the dark in their bones and in their soul. Miller had been trained to hunt demons of all sorts of caliber. But something told him what he was about to face was something he had never seen before. DJ had always been one to be attracted and brave in the face of this, but this was unreal. Daisy and Reven could feel their heartbeat in their chest.

Miller spoke softly "This graveyard is high on demon activity. None of what you've ever seen in movies, or TV, or nothing. This is real. I want you all to stay frosty. Stay focused, stay alive. This is serious shit, what you thought about demons, aliens, dark vampires, ghosts, or any other thing that goes bump in the night has all been a lie. They will be merciless, they will not hesitate, and they don't give a damn who you are, what you are, or how much power you have. They don't know fear, or mercy, or any type of emotion. All they know is that your body and soul a four-course meal. I don't want to lose anyone to this, it's a slow and VERY painful death. So heed my advice, PLEASE."

Daisy and Reven nodded.

Miller stopped at a lone red light. All of a sudden, he knocked DJ's lightsabers away and grabbed him by the neck.

"Now listen here boy." Miller growled through clenched teeth. "I already know how you are. You think you can be a fucking prima-donna hero candy ass bitch who saves the day and rides off into the sunset. Well let me tell you something, pretty boy. Annabelle can't help us where were going. You can't read these demons, they don't have a mind, but they can read you, and that's exactly what they'll do, they'll use ANYTHING and EVERYTHING against you. And to make matters worse, each of them has powers. They will not hesitate, and they don't give a flying fuck if you're Chuck Norris and Superman's love child sent on this Earth to keep World Peace."

"Back the fuck off." said DJ menacingly, "Do you think I'm fucking stupid or something?"

"Yes, DJ" said Miller threateningly, "Because I'll be damned if your heroic and prideful ass attitude causes you to do something stupid, AND I'LL BE DAMNED TWICE IF I HAVE TO PULL YOUR BLOODY SKELETON FROM DEMONS THAT ARE EATING YOUR SOUL AND INTESTINES AND HEART LIKE SPAGHETTI, MEATBALLS AND GARLIC BREAD!"

DJ was silent, and then finally spoke. "Wow, you DO care a lot about me."

"I'm your big brother," said Miller, "I've protected you this far, no reason to stop now."

Needles Kane Memorial Cemetery. It was a desolate and unholy place. Criminals, the insane, and the possessed were all buried here. A screw up in paperwork had sent Rose and the Darkshadow's here. Nothing grew here, no plants, and the only trees were twisted and bent over, looking like claws and giving off a sense of evil and hatred. The tombstones looked like something from a gothic party. Skulls and demonic figures were inscribed along with the names of the dead, which only added to the chilling and quietness of this deathly night. Belladonna once said that she used to control this place and use it as her barracks for her army, and now, since her departure from evil, it was abandoned. Annabelle could not see into the graveyard, for there was too much darkness and evil swirling around that place that jammed even the finest of Heaven's sensors.

It was now a thunderstorm, rain poured on the car. The three with guns locked and loaded their weapons, and DJ carried the Ruby Sun, and a 15-LED lamp. They looked out onto the desolate graveyard from the Lamborghini, and from what the lights could tell. It was wet and brown, and the land looked wild and untamed. They could hear each other's heartbeat.

They all hesitated to leave the comfort and solitude of the Lamborghini, but it had to be done. Miller gave them comlinks, nobody or nothing could hear them talking as they spoke directly into the microphone.

They all got out, and then quickly huddled together. The lights may have been waterproof but they weren't.

Miller attached a night vision scope to his L96-A1 Sniper Rifle and peered down the scope.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, except twisted trees and tombstones.

He attached a Spectro-Scope to his Sniper Rifle, and peered down his scope.

(Note: A Spectro-Scope is a rifle-mounted sniper scope that allows the sniper to see paranormal entities)

Still nothing.

"We are not in Kansas anymore." said DJ

Daisy and Reven stood close together.

Just then Miller saw it.

A figure.

It whooshed! past them all.

"What the fuck was that?" said DJ

It was a dark and eerie silence, except for the hum of the flashlights and the pitter-patter of the raindrops.

They heard a voice whispering: "I can see into the fires of your souls."

Miller tracked the figure, he saw it next to a gravestone standing and looking at them like a scarecrow.

Then there was flash of white lightning. It was a flash and they saw the creature.

It was a human skeleton. A walking human skeleton, it walked perfectly straight and was held together by paranormal energy.

It looked right at them. Miller slid the bolt forward, and everyone with guns pointed where Miller was aiming, DJ whipped out his lightsabers and braced himself.

The light lit up the human skeleton. It did nothing, its mouth was open, and it let out an inhuman scream.

Then it charged, it crawled on all fours and slashed at them with its bones.

Miller instinctively fired, and everyone saw the skeleton flip backwards and fragments of the skull fly everywhere. Daisy and Reven lit it up, firing their bullets directly into the target. They emptied all 230 bullets into the skeleton, and DJ slashed it a couple times with his lightsabers.

When they were done firing, empty bullet cases lay in piles, some washed away by the rain. The human skeleton was nothing more than a scattered pile of bone fragments.

"Everyone reload!" said Miller.

They all reloaded.

"DJ, we don't have time for a direct installation. Can you get this thing to find them?"

"On it." said DJ, "Whatever gets us the fuck out of here quicker."

DJ activated the Ruby Sun, which glowed brightly and was not affected by the rain.

"Please say a command." it stated

"Locate the cow Rose," DJ said, "Locate horses Van and Lisa Darkshadow."

The Ruby Sun glowed and sparkled and then flashed and lit up the graveyard.

There stood Rose, Van Darkshadow and Lisa Darkshadow.

"What?" said Rose,

"Where am I?" said Van

"Van?" said Lisa

"Lisa?" said Van

"Van? Lisa?" said Rose

"Rose?" both Van and Lisa said.

"Let's get out of here!" said DJ

Miller extended the cab space of the Lamborghini.

"Daisy! Reven! Help 'em into the car!" shouted Miller, "There's more coming!"

Daisy and Reven helped the confused and previously dead family members into the Lamborghini. DJ grabbed the Ruby Sun, and flipped himself into the passengers' seat.

Miller shot the last demon, and his head exploded, he pulled the bolt back and climbed into the driver's seat. He revved up the engine and they sped off.

They crashed open the gate and they sped off.


	3. Joy Ride

Chapter 3-Joy Ride

1:54 a.m.

The Lamborghini had sped off from the graveyard and had stopped 100 feet away from the entrance.

"Everybody ok?" said Miller, "Nobody forgot anything?"

"Um…Miller?" said Daisy, and she pointed to a HUGE amount of possessed undead that had crowded and were chasing after the Lamborghini.

"Time to go!" said DJ, and he pressed Miller's foot on the gas with his.

The undead chased after them, wanting that Ruby Sun for their revival.

"Reven!" said Miller, "Light em up!"

Miller opened up the sunroof and Reven climbed out with her M249 Light Machine Gun. She extended the bipod and cocked the bolt.

"Eat this you ugly sons-of-bitches!" she screamed, and she fired all of her ammo onto the chasing crowd.

The bullets ripped through the zombies like a meat grinder. Parts and rotted organs flew everywhere, creating a huge mess on the street.

However, the zombies were persistent, and she had maybe actually killed only 120 out of what looked like the 2000 of them chasing them.

As Miller drove he could hear the empty shells hitting the roof. The intense thunderstorm and the still pitch-black environment made everything all the scarier.

After 7 magazines, Reven ran out of bullets.

She got back in the car, "Should I use my M9?" she exclaimed over the noise of the rain and the zombies.

"No!" said Miller, "Save it for if we crash!"

DJ looked over in the rear view. "There are still at least 1000!"

"I got this!" said Daisy, and she climbed out through the sunroof, the XM8 Assault Rifle in hand. She aimed and then fired all her ammo, the ACOG scope made her rounds more precise and therefore more deadly. She took out 550 of the zombies until Miller heard her pull out the Python .357 Magnum Revolver he gave her.

"Here's Violet!" screamed Daisy, she called her revolver Violet, even had it inscribed on the barrel. She fired three rounds before Miller stopped her.

"Save it!" said Miller, "In case we crash!"

Daisy pulled herself in and began reloading her revolver's chamber.

Miller began to ponder a plan. 450 zombies, 1 car, 4 cows, 3 horses, and a… box of Frag Grenades!

Miller opened the central console and pulled out a box of High Explosive Frag Grenades. Then he thought of something.

"DJ! Could you light these on fire?" asked Miller, holding a grenade.

"Yeah! No problem!" said DJ,

"Good! Now!" Miller tossed a Frag out of the sun roof, and DJ lit it on fire. The grenade exploded, taking out 60 or more.

"Good!" exclaimed Miller, "I'll keep tossing, you keep lighting!"

Miller tossed half the box of Frags. DJ lit them all. Within minutes, all of the zombies were chunks.

The four cheered.

"Now that's what I call a joyride!" exclaimed DJ

"Mom!" exclaimed Daisy and hugged her mother

"Oh Daisy!" exclaimed Rose, "My beautiful daughter! Where's your father?"

"Waiting at Barnyard!" exclaimed Daisy. "We'll be family again! Just like back at our old farm!"

"Oh Daisy that's great!" exclaimed Rose, and the mother and daughter hugged happily.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Reven

"Reven!" both Van and Lisa cried,

The family hugged, and was reunited for the first time in a long time.

"Oh Dad!" cried Reven, "Me and Mom missed you so much! And I missed you so much too Mom! But now we're all gonna be together in Barnyard! Just like our old farm!"

"That's really great! I can't wait! We'll be a family again!" exclaimed Lisa

"I can't wait to hang out with my old pals Dallas and Daniel!" said Van

They drove off to meet Daniel and reunite the old farm members.


	4. Reunion and Revelations

Chapter 4-Reunion and Revelations

3:03 a.m.

Barnyard, just outside of the Barn where the other animals slept.

Daniel sat amongst his packed luggage cradling a picture of Rose, but not just any picture, his favorite picture. All the others he had locked away. It was of Rose after she had Daisy, of her smiling and sitting on a rock while in the background it was sunset at the beach. She sat with a rose on her head and smiled at the person taking the picture, who was undoubtedly Daniel.

He cried and cried, he had two boxes of tissues with him but he felt like he would need two million before the pain ended. He had been crying since the moment since was pronounced dead. And now Daisy, his last living memory of her, wanted him to go live with her in Barnyard. He felt his fatherly duties to go with her; after all, it couldn't hurt. She was still married to BOTH Lane and Miller right?

The Lamborghini pulled up to crying Daniel, and Daisy got out of the car and ran up to him.

She hugged him, "Oh Daddy don't cry, she misses you so much. I'm sure of it. I have a surprise for you."

Daniel sniffed and turned toward Daisy.

She called out, "Mom! Dad wants to see you!"

Rose stepped out of the car, and Daniel dropped his picture.

"ROSE!" he yelled, and ran toward Rose,

"Daniel!" said Rose, and she ran toward him.

They embraced; it was like two lost lovers finding each other after all these years. They kissed and cried and hugged all over. Then Daisy came over and hugged them too.

They all cried.

"We're a family again!" said Daniel through the tears.

"A second chance!" said Rose, "We've been given a second chance!"

"Yes we have!" cried Daisy,

The Darkshadows' were reunited as a family too.

Bessy and Dallas came out soon.

"Who's crying like a-" Bessy began, but then stopped. She could not believe what she saw. Her friends, Rose and Lisa, revived and in good health.

Dallas saw his old friends, Daniel and Van, alive and well. They all ran to greet and hug each other.

"Mom." Daisy began, "Before we go on there's some things you should know. I'm only married to Miller now. DJ still needs to get the papers signed and proofed. He's married to Rosaline, who is a good friend of mine, but we call her Rosey."

"Well, that's good!" said Rose, "Rosey and I should get along very well then!"

"I'm tired," said Van, "Let's all hit the sack. The sun's coming out."

The sun was just rising on that beautiful day.

They all decided that they would all wake up and eat breakfast together in a couple hours or so. Together. Just like old times.

All of them went back to their new stalls and curled up, and all of them slept very pleasantly.


	5. Breakfast and a demon

Chapter 5-Breakfast and a Demon

Everyone woke up that morning very satisfied. It took a little while for the newly-revived animals to get their bearings, but the animals that were living helped them. It was 9:00 a.m., about 30 minutes before everyone would wake up for breakfast.

Bessy, Rose, and Lisa were cooking breakfast in the big kitchen, laughing and talking, just like back in the old days. They cooked up a big meal, but just for their reuniting families. Then they got a large round table out and put chairs all around it, creating a circular pattern. After that, they set all the plates, silverware and napkins around the table.

It took a total of 47 minutes for the job to be complete.

Dallas, Van, and Daniel were to first one awake. They sat down and started ranting about old times and new. Even Ben sat down for a bit and joined them. It was like four old men ranting about their younger days.

Then, they heard a knock on the door. Bessy opened to see Belladonna, Belle, Annabelle, JoJo, and Trixx!

"Come in! Come in! Join our breakfast that we're having!" exclaimed Bessy with excitement.

They all sat down, eagerly waiting for DJ and the others.

Soon, DJ and Rosey came out, yawning and stretching from last night's round of sex.

"Hello." said Rose to Rosey, "I heard your name's Rosey. I'm Rose!"

"Wow." said Rosey, "It's very nice to meet you."

They shook hooves.

Pretty soon Daisy came out. But she was alone, which was unusual for her.

"Where's Miller?" asked DJ,

"He's still sleeping." said Daisy, "He should be out in a few."

"Oh." said DJ.

The fact of the matter was Miller was more than just sleeping, he was sensing something, here in the Barnyard. He felt his head throb, and his heart beat was loud and fast. Periodically when he closed his eyes he would not see black, but blood red. Oh it was a demon alright. Most spirits are usually benign and just want their space.

But his training had taught him that demons are not just any spirit. They are evil spirits, infused with dark power and capable, in some cases, of manipulating fire and inanimate objects. They could cause you to dream horrible dreams.

Some even had the power to manipulate what you saw.

Miller threw himself out of bed, disgruntled, and head throbbing. He stumbled himself into the bathroom and tried to wash his face.

The cold water ran over Miller's face and felt cool and refreshing. He washed his face with about 2 handfuls of cold water.

On the last handful, he washed his face and rubbed his eyes. But when he opened them, the water had turned into blood. There was blood all over the bathroom walls, and huge pools of blood in the toilet, sink and bathtub.

Miller rubbed his eyes again, and bathroom returned to normal.

He peered through the mirror, but just as he did, he caught a glimpse of a strange creature walking outside the stall door, slamming it shut.

It looked half-human, with gray putrid skin surrounding it. It had literally no muscle, and it looked like a decaying corpse.

Miller grabbed his pistol, his L96-A1 Sniper Rifle, and loaded them.

"Not today you ugly ass motherfucker," said Miller, "Not today."

He felt the feeling of battle bursting inside him. It was just like before he ever came to Barnyard, but this time more intense; his family was on the line.

He walked out and approached the breakfast table, where everyone greeted him warmly.

"Hey! Miller!" they all said

"We've been waitin' for ya bud!" said Reven

"Breakfast isn't breakfast unless the WHOLE family's here!" said Daniel

DJ pulled up a chair between him and Daisy, and Miller walked toward it.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright light, and Miller was alone.

(This scene with Miller takes place through only his eyes, as the demon is causing him to hallucinate. In reality, all of them are still at the breakfast table.)

He drew his pistol and peered around. It was all so deathly quiet.

There were no animals anywhere.

He tried to see if maybe they were in their stalls, but the stalls were for some reason not able to be opened. Even when Miller shot off the lock, they would still not be opened. Like something was holding them shut, only more intense than he had ever seen before. He walked over to DJ's stall, and attempted to peer in. He saw nothing, but heard a voice behind him. It whispered, but he could faintly make out the words:

"I see the soul of this damned as fire and brimstone"

He drew his pistol, but still nothing. He looked up, down, and across from him but still absolutely nothing. It was still deathly quiet, and the drafts from outside emitted a ghostly howl. The Barn door was still open, but no animals were spotted anywhere. They were just gone.

Miller went over to his and Daisy's stall, and peered in.

He heard a ghostly whisper and this time for sure he FELT it was there. He turned around and saw a strange shadow dart into the stall where Daisy had had little Ben. He saw tufts of hay fly from inside of the stall, and he ran over there, not once lifting the pistol sights from his face.

He looked inside the stall and saw that the hay had been thrown around, and in place of the hay bale was a trapdoor leading under the Barn.

He had to go down there.

Miller put his ear close to the trap door but heard nothing. He took a deep breath, and aiming his pistol in one hand he grabbed the rope door handle and swung it open.

Nothing.

It was dark down there, and nothing could be seen from the light except a wooden ladder that went down to the bottom. He picked up a rock and threw it down, testing how deep it went. A few seconds later he heard a _plink! _The ground below was concrete, as judged from how the rock sounded on impact. He grabbed a flashlight, one that he wore on his shoulder and not on his gun, and began to mount the ladder.

He was only two steps down when he heard the Barn door slam closed.

His heart jumped and raced in his chest.


	6. In Darker places

Chapter 6-In Darker places

Miller continued to climb down the old wooden ladder, making careful to feel which parts could support his weight. He continued to climb until the area around him got darker and darker. He could faintly see the outline of the walls inside the area; it looked to be the entrance to a long corridor. He began to question what exactly the demon was trying to show him by this corridor, and this fucked-up environment.

He was supposedly near the bottom when he heard the ladder creak, and then the wood break from under him. He fell about 5 feet and landed on his back with a _thud!_

"Oof!" said Miller as he landed.

He got back up as soon as possible, and checked to see if his L96-A1, which was slung on his back, was broken. None of it was, so he holstered his pistol, the M9, and unslung the L96-A1. He adjusted the zoom to its lowest level, considering he was in close quarters. He flipped on his shoulder light, which was very bright, and looked around.

He seemed to be standing in an old structure made of wood and concrete, and down to the end of the hallway, he could faintly see the railing of some stairs.

Miller walked toward the hallway, his rifle up and ready to fire. When he got about halfway there, he heard another ghostly whisper, and then he heard the trapdoor slam shut.

It was just him alone in the dark with a strong flashlight and a bolt-action sniper rifle.

He walked toward the railing, looking around him in case for any surprises. When he got there he saw that it was, in fact, a staircase. The stairs were made of some type of cement and rock mix.

He looked down the staircase; he had seen this type of structure before.

Catacombs.

But for who?

There was only one way to find out. Miller proceeded carefully and quietly down the stairs. The only light came from his flashlight, which was still illuminating at full power. He could hear the echo of his footsteps as he proceeded down the spiraling staircase. This place seemed… so dead. So horribly dead. The presence of death was so prominent here that Miller could smell it in its hazy odor and he felt it in the musty air, which was now cold and damp.

He got down to the last step, which stopped at a door. The door had a bull skull on it, and engravings of angels and bulls and cows and demons.

He opened the door, which lead a room. This room and another door on the other side, but had dusty artifacts and old items to his left, but to his right were the decaying remains of a bull.

Miller wanted to only look around the room briefly, but then had a sudden curiosity about who the dead bull was. He looked around and found a dusty old guitar and an old clipboard with illegible script on it. Then to the far side of the room, there was a dusty old picture. He walked over toward it, and then looked at the corpse. This picture would tell who the bull was. He took out the picture from its frame, and then blew the dust off of it.

IT WAS BEN. OTIS'S FATHER.

Now it all made sense, the guitar, and the clipboard. He could not take his eyes off the picture. It was too unbelievable. Too unreal, too-

His mind stopped and he gripped his rifle tighter when he heard a sound of something walking toward him.

He slowly turned around…

…and there was Ben's skeleton walking towards him, "his" mouth open.

Miller fired the rifle with a _BANG!_ that echoed off the walls violently, and then ran towards the door.

WHO ELSE IS IN HERE? Miller's mind raced.

He busted through the door leading into another room. This room had a disco anvil, and a fuzzy club hat. He ran toward the picture and shook the dust from that one off, not believing who he saw.

OTIS.

He dropped the picture and busted through the door leading to another room. This time he found blonde hair coloring and a barbell, rusted and falling apart. He then noticed long strands of hair on the corpse's body. Still, he shook the dust off of the picture and stood in shock.

ABBY

He dropped the picture and again ran toward another door leading to another room. He burst through it. The corpse had a tuft of decaying blonde hair on the skull. NO. He thought, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE. He looked in the artifacts and found a bunch of rock CD's and Halloween and Paroween collectibles.

DJ

Oh god, he thought, oh god. Who was next, oh god he hoped it wasn't-

He burst through ANOTHER door and looked at the corpse, this one HAD AN OLD PURPLE BOW on its skull. He rummaged through the articles and found a picture of him and Daisy smiling and hugging as well as little bouquets of fake flowers.

DAISY

This couldn't be real. He burst through ANOTHER door but found there was no door waiting for him on the other side. This tomb was empty, and had no corpse in it. He rummaged through the articles but found nothing. There was nothing on the tomb either. Who could it be for?

Miller dusted off the picture and saw HIMSELF.

THIS TOMB WAS FOR HIM.

That's when he heard what sounded like to be footsteps and what sounded like a combination of growling and moaning behind him.

He turned around…

….and there was the skeletons of DJ, Daisy, Abby and Otis walking right at him.

Miller reloaded the bolt, lifted his rifle and fired. The bullet pierced "Otis" and "Abby" and sent them flying back.

He reloaded the bolt again, aimed and fired, knocking "DJ" into "Otis" and "Abby".

"Daisy" swiped at him but he kicked "her" back in the chest, reloaded the bolt and fired, sending her flying into the others.

He was out of ammo in his magazine, so he reloaded a new one.

Just then his flashlight, the only source of light for him, began to flicker and then shut off, and Miller was in total darkness. He tapped it and it flicked on again, but he saw the skeletons were reassembled.

The light went out again, and Miller tapped it on. "DJ" and "Otis" now had him by his legs.

The light went out again, and again Miller tapped it on as quickly as it he could. "Abby" was kneeling down, waiting for something.

The light went out for the fourth time, and Miller punched it. It flickered back on.

"Daisy" now had a knife, and Miller shot her, but the bullets did nothing. He shot her again, nothing. He spent his whole clip on "her" but still she slowly walked toward him with the knife.

"DJ" and "Otis" had taken his ammo bags and pistol away from him, he was now completely defenseless.

"Daisy, No." Miller tried saying, 'It's me Miller! It's Miller!"

The living skeleton that was previously Daisy Ruizcho-Vae heard nothing, and it still walked toward him. And as "she" got closer, "she" gripped the knife a little tighter.

She was going to kill him, and he knew it.

"So this is how it ends," he said out loud, "Stabbed to death by my wife's skeleton."

"Daisy" stopped when she got close to him.

He tried looking where the eyes might be, but all he saw were the cold empty sockets of where the eyes used to have been.

"She" raised the knife, Miller braced himself.

He saw the knife come down and Miller closed his eyes, accepting his fate and his untimely death.

But he felt nothing.

He waited some more but he still felt nothing.

"Hey," said the sweetest voice he had ever heard, "You ok sweetheart?"

Miller's eyes shot open, and he was back to where he was, walking toward the seat that Daisy had pulled up for him.

He took the seat in between DJ and Daisy, and checked his watch. He wasn't even gone more than 5 seconds.

Belladonna, DJ, and Daisy looked at him funny, and it took DJ and Belladonna only a few seconds what had happened. DJ leaned over and whispered to Daisy what had happened. All three of them looked at Miller, who was holding his head.


	7. Putting it Down

Chapter 7-Putting it down

Miller could feel the insides of his stomach churn like a washing machine. By now, he was sick to his stomach but no food or drink had touched his lips for over 18 hours. Besides that he had gone to the bathroom 10 hours ago. He felt as if this demon was entirely fucking with his perception. It made him feel like he wanted to throw up even though there was nothing there. His head began spinning, and he felt a strange dizziness all over him.

"MIIiillllleeeEEErrrrrRRR?" DJ attempted to ask, but all he heard was a garbled verison.

"Iii yyyoooOOUUuuUu sSsHOULd Llliiee dooowwnn." said Daisy in a garbled voice.

He saw them in distorted and blurry images; he needed something to clear his head. He began to stumble and trip his way through the Barn, only seeing blurry images of where he was walking. He walked in curved lines, zigzag's, circles and figures 8's before he got close to the kitchen, then he felt himself began to stumble and then lose his sense of balance. He tripped, he was near the table, and then blacked out the moment he felt himself falling.

He woke up a few seconds later to see his face in a pile of hash browns, with ketchup. He could taste the ketchup in his mouth and it tasted bitter but sweet. He turned to see whose food he had landed in, and saw a blue colored figure, with long orange lines proceeding out of the top.

Rosey recovered from the shock that her brother-in-law had fallen right into her hash browns. She rolled him off the table and got a napkin and began wiping off his face. She laughed in her head; it DID seem kind of funny. From the look on his face, the ketchup, and the hash browns.

"Come on," said Rosey, helping him up, "What are you looking for?"

"Drrr-Drrrr-" said Miller weakly, "Drrriiiiiinnnkkkk… Roooooooo….Roooooooot Bbeeeeebeeer."

"Whoa. I got this." said DJ, and he ran into the kitchen, and pulled open the fridge. He grabbed the first bottle of root beer he saw and twisted off the cap. He then ran back and then gave it to Miller, who was lying down leaning against Rosey's chair. Miller grabbed the bottle and chugged it down without a second thought, determined to relieve himself of his illness. As the cool fluid hit his tongue and stomach, he began to feel himself revive. His vision soon became clear, and sound became normal.

He drank the last bit of root beer and tipped the bottle down to see the normal figures of DJ, Daisy and Rosey.

"Better?" said Daisy, hugging him.

DJ offered his hoof and Miller took it; DJ pulled him up.

"That looked like you got hit pretty hard." he remarked, "So why did Root Beer cancel the effects?"

"The roots in Root Beer help relax and null out the effects." explained Miller, "They have special properties."

Miller stumbled back to his feet, and then looked around. Well, now it was just plain quiet, quiet and still. He cocked his ears and listened, for maybe even a tap, or faint ghostly whisper. Nothing. It was as if the demon just vanished and disappeared.

"Come on," said Daisy, "I know you've had a rough time, honey. Sit down and I'll serve you some breakfast."

Daisy grabbed his hoof with her hoof and led him to his chair with a smile. He stopped at his chair and planted a kiss on her cheek before sitting down.

But just as he sat down he heard a loud and deep scream.

He flew out of his chair; the sound came from the entrance of the Barn. This creature sounded big.

But just then he felt something grab him from behind and throw him across the room, where he smashed against the wall. He turned around and saw a 10-foot tall creature, humanlike in appearance, with big jaws and sharp teeth. It also wielded a wooden club and thick, full-body armor.

"Shit," Miller said to himself, "Troll."

The Troll screamed at his face and tried to stomp him, but Miller rolled out of the way.

Meanwhile…

"SWEET CUD!" Otis screamed, "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"I don't know!" replied DJ loudly, "But it's fucking dead!" DJ ran at the Troll with his two lightsabers.

"DJ! No!" Miller tried to warn…

The Troll saw him coming and kicked him like a football. DJ flew back and landed into a tractor.

"Ow." DJ said, "Let's try that again!" He flipped back onto his feet.

"Hang on! We need something for that armor!" said Miller, and he ran into him and Daisy's room. Once inside, he flung open the closet and dug through his and Daisy's (mostly Daisy's) piles of clothing until he pulled out a minigun.

He attached the 1000-round box to the gun, and then lifted it up, and carried it outside.

"Hey! Over here!" screamed Miller, spooling up the minigun, "Eat this you ugly son of a bitch!"

The Minigun began firing rounds at an enormous rate; the shells started flying into one big pile. A flurry of bullet's riddled the Troll's armor, but it still moved forward. DJ took the initiative and began dueling with the demon, swinging and blocking. It swung and he blocked.

"How is this thing able to withstand my lightsabers?" DJ screamed over all the noise.

"Pure energy!" Miller screamed back, trying to keep the minigun stable, "It's not of this world… his club has the same properties of your lightsaber! His armor will keep regenerating but as long as I'm firing this minigun! His armor will be at its lowest level!"

"Working on it!" said DJ, as he parried the Troll's swing.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Rosey were watching. Daisy was figuring that they needed a big boom. They needed an improvised bomb that they could use while this thing was weak. She looked around and saw gasoline, lots of it. Then she thought of her monster truck, which as much as she loved it, it had to be done.

"Rosey!" she screamed to Rosey, "Follow me!"

"Why?" asked Rosey,

"I have a plan!" said Daisy, "we're gonna save our men!"

Daisy and Rosey ducked and weaved through the crowd of Vaes' and Darkshadows' who were watching the fight from a safe distance. The two weaved down to the basement where the monster trucks were held.

Daisy went up to her truck, Place All Bets, which was a remake of her '57 Plymouth Fury. She sighed and rubbed it one last time, before getting as many gasoline cans as she could and loading them into the truck. Just for kicks, she spray painted the truck a new name. "The Payload."

Daisy walked up to Rosey, who just watched her.

"Rosey, do you think you can turn those old computers," Daisy pointed to a pile of dusty computer monitors and towers, "into a cruise control system for the truck."

"No, I don't want to." said Rosey, "It would remind me too much of when I was ugly."

"Come on Rosey!" said Daisy, "You were the ace at your computer class! You single-handedly fixed the schools intercom system! You took out that virus that almost shut down the entire school system in less than 30 minutes! Rosey, Rosaline, sister-in-law," Daisy took Rosey's hoof, "You can be beautiful and smart, a techie is something that we need."

Rosey looked down, and thought, but then smiled and nodded, "Thank you Daisy." and they hugged, "Thank you for encouraging me. You're like my BFF."

"I feel the same way Rosey," said Daisy, "Now let's rewire! I'll help you."

"No need to." said Rosey, as she smiled. "I got this."

Rosey began working, she began taking apart the computer to figure out what she needed, then she began taking wires and strapping them together. Her green eyes were focused like a fine tuned laser. Her blue dress flew here and there as she worked. She was very fast, and did not skip a beat or make a mistake. Within minutes, she had produced a small device.

"Yeah!" said Rosey, "That was amazing! I haven't done that in years!"

Daisy clapped excitedly and then hooked up the device to the ignition. Rosey then activated the elevator to the main level of the Barn.

Meanwhile, DJ and Miller were still at it. Miller checked the ammo box. 500 left and depleting. DJ still weaved in and out trying to look for a blind spot.

Place All Bets, now The Payload, rolled up on the elevator. Daisy and Rosey prepared to jump.

"Ok," said Rosey to Daisy, "It's configured to activate on the first Drive gear!"

"No problem!" said Daisy. and she switched to Drive.

"Jump!" said Rosey

Daisy and Rosey jumped and landed on the wood, but then got back up to watch.

It happened so fast to DJ and Miller that they only had a few seconds to react, one second the Troll was fighting them, and the next second The Payload tackled the Troll, DJ dodged out of the way. Miller only had time to see it, and not lift his minigun. The bullets shot the gas tank, which exploded along with the monster truck and gallons of excess gasoline.

*!*

When the smoke settled, the demon rolled and screamed in pain. A black portal opened up from the ground, and absorbed the dying demon in.

It was dead, or at least gone.

DJ and Miller looked around.

"Who operated that monster truck?" asked Miller

"That would be us."

DJ and Miller turned around to see Daisy and Rosey, their wives, standing and looking very heroic.

"I rigged the monster truck into a bomb." said Daisy,

"and I helped it get where it needed to be, saving your hides." said Rosey.

"You mean you used technology?" said DJ, "I thought you were done with that."

"There is such a thing as being beautiful and smart." said Rosey with a smile.

"Damn," said Miller, "Now you girls are fine in every dimension. Sexy, smart, and caring? Damn girls. Is there NOTHING you girls can't do?"

"I'm glad to have my own." said DJ, hugging Rosey.

"Oh yeah." said Miller, hugging Daisy, "A couple of fine bovines."

"Ahem," said a voice, and they all spun around. It was Otis.

"What do ya say we PARTY?" said Otis, "Just to kick off these fine bovine heroes!"

"Yes! Yes!" said Miller, "A fine idea my friend! A very good idea! But for now, even the strongest creatures need their rest, and their companionship."

"Oh I most certainly agree." said DJ, who looked at Rosey with a smile.

The four went back into their rooms.

Later…

Rosey and DJ lay panting, as usual.

"Haha." said DJ, "God I never get tired of this."

"Same here." said Rosey, "but I am tired. Wanna take a nap… together?"

"That's the best type of nap there is." said DJ

They snuggled against each other and fell asleep.

In other room, just across the hall.

Miller and Daisy were out of breath, as usual.

"Still fine as ever Daisy-pie." said Miller, kissing her.

"Same here," said Daisy, kissing him back, "I'm tired now. I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Do you mind if I also take one with you?" said Miller,

Daisy faced him and hugged him, snuggling against his chest and putting her head somewhere between his neck and chin. "Always welcome." she said softly.

Miller kissed her on the lips, and then closed his eyes.

Together they slept peacefully until the party.

**THE END**


End file.
